El día en que todos nos traicionamos
by Ryuto
Summary: El conocido Bad touch trio decide hacer una apuesta
1. Chapter 1

Hacia tiempo no escribia nada :3 pero tenia esta idea en mente.

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya~**

* * *

Para los tres no era una rutina de todos los días juntarse en aquel bar y en tiempos tan complicados como estos tenían que dar las gracias si lograban hacerlo aunque fuera una vez al mes, pero sin duda era algo que disfrutaban cuando ocurría, cada uno deleitándose con la compañía del otro aunque ocasionalmente surgieran peleas que por inercia acaban en risas, hacer estupideces juntos era mucho mejor que por separado eso lo daban por echo.

–O mon ami~ intenta soportar un cejudo que jura que los las noches viaja a nunca jamás–

–¡Eso es simple! E ignorable Francis…-sonreía el español bebiendo de su copa –Si estuvieras con Lovi sabrías lo que es dormir afuera de tu propia casa–

–Kesesese par de inútiles, si supieran como controlar a sus pasivos como el awesome yo se ahorrarían esos problemas–

–No mientas prusiano, vimos bien como Roderich te apuntaba la hora de llegada– Decía entre risas el francés, cosa que condujo a las risas de Antonio.

–¡¿Ah? ¡Como se te ocurre! Es que aún no escuchas su "Oh gran ore-sama más fuerte con tus 5 metros~"–

–Lo que tu digas Gilbo, pero es como decir que Lovi no me insulta mientras lo hacemos–

–¡E-es un caso muy diferente! Por que yo trueno los dedos y tengo al mentrualoso mis pies-

Ambos países restantes le miraron apuntando entre risas que su celular sonaba una extraña melodía de Chopan, suponiendo rápidamente de quien se trataba la llamada.

–Al habla el grandioso yo–

–¿Obaka-san sabes que hora es?–

–…..Mierda–

Y enseguida El Reino francés y español estallaron a carcajadas viendo tal escena que respaldaba lo dicho.

–¡Cállense ustedes dos! Y vayan a ligarse a la camarera, fushy fushy- fruncía el ceño Gilbert alejándolos con la mano.

–¿A ligarse a quien?–

–N-no no! No es lo que piensas es que… apenas son las 12 Mentr…Roderich–

–Pero hoy te tocaba hacer la cena ¿recuerdas?–

–Oh, pero no puedes tomar mi turno, y mañana te hare un awesome cena que te dejara ¡chupándote los dedos!–

–Llevas diciendo eso desde la semana pasada…–

–Pero…– Miro hacia la otra mesa a sus dos amigos que escuchaban con atención la conversación mordiéndose los labios para no largarse a reír– O por Fritz, el grandioso yo siendo controlado por el austriaco, ¿en que me he convertido? –pensaba aún sosteniendo el teléfono contra su oído, no permitiría tal humillación, así que lo mejor que pudo ocurrírsele fue cerrar el teléfono sin contestar nada.

–Y como les decía chicos, tengo al austriaco bailando en la palma de mi mano– Alzo la voz caminando hacia la mesa de junto.

–Sí, lo notamos– tomaba su copa de vino y bebía de forma apacible Francis- Si le hubieras hecho lo mismo al cejudo seguro ya estaría aquí con sus demás perros de la Reina-

–R-roderich no haría eso…- soltó una risita nerviosa mirando con disimulo hacia la entrada, y retomando la compostura –además si lo hace, el gran Imperio de Prusia lo pondría en su lugar–

–¿Si hubiera sido Romano tendrías problemas para entrar a casa de nuevo ¿no Tonio?

–No, eso no seria el problema, saltar la reja y luego entrar por la ventana es fácil, lo que me preocuparía seria notar que me ignora para luego verlo explotar y lanzarme todo lo que encuentre a su paso-

–¡Salud por las parejas complicadas!–

–Ya cállense ustedes dos, se que quieren asustarme…– Tomo su copa de cerveza Gilbo alzándola para el salud –...Pero no lo lograran–

–Pero dime Roderich no es complicado?–

–Estuve casado con él~ Se como es– Decía el español tocando las mejillas del pruso –No mientas–

–Pues es un maldito tacaño, ¿Qué puedo decir? –Dándole pequeños golpecitos a las manos del moreno para que le dejara –Cree que siempre tiene la razón y con su famosas melodías que me destrozan los oídos, claro es genial la primera vez pero no puedes pasarte todo el maldito día tocándolo, se que es un pianofilico~ lo se-

–Ala, hace bien desahogarte Gilbo, y más cuando quiere remendar tu ropa que ya tiene como 5 parches pero creo que es más fácil vivir con él que con Lovi–

–¿El italiano? Es que no sabes manejarlo, ese con un poco de firmeza y awesomidad se domina–

–¿Qué tal si hacemos algo divertido y apostamos?– Propuso Francis

–¿Que quieres perder?–

–No, no esas clases de apuestas más bien- Sonrío divertido, y seguro –¿Por qué no cambian de pareja ustedes dos por un día?–

–No dejare que Gilbo toque a Lovi, Francis–

–Tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo–

El francés lo pensó un momento antes de volver a hablar –Bien, lo haremos así, los 3 participaremos, por supuesto, el país del amor tiene que estar presente en esto. Cada quién tiene que ir a buscar a la pareja que le toque y traerlo al este bar hasta ponerlo ebrio ¿esta bien?-

–¿Qué no el país del amor es Roma?–

–Pero nada de traerlo a la manera bruta- desviando la vista hacia el albino –el que lo hace, o simplemente no llega tendrá que…– Hizo una pausa sin ocurrírsele nada–

–Tendrá que volverse uno con Rusia~ da–

Los tres, bueno, dos países y una micronación saltaron viendo aquel Ruso que estaba detrás aparentemente escuchando todo desde hace mucho rato.

–¿Tú que haces aquí?– Le miro desafiante Gilbert

–Bebiendo vodka~ micronación, y sus apuesta me parecieron interesantes así que quiero unirme. Seré quien vea que no hagan trampas–

–¿Eh?– Contestaron los tres en unisonó

Y así después de muchas discusiones, no les quedo de otra que resignarse, decidiendo de una manera sensata como harían todo.

–El que saque el palito más largo se queda con Lovino y el más corto con Roderich ¿vale?–

–Oui~ - Asintio el francés, sacando el primero lo que parecía ser el palito corto –Parece que le iré a hacer una visita al señorito–

–¡Suerte con el mentrualoso!–

–A ver si lo sacas de la casa un lunes por la noche–

–¿Por quién me toman? Se lidiar con personas así – Se tomaba el cabello en un coleta el rubio, levantándose del asiento, casi listo para irse.

–Bien, sigues tu Gilbo–

–¡A lo que venga!– sacaba ansioso el palito, mirándolo y comparándolo – E-el más largo… significa que ¿Me iré con el italiano enojón?–

El resto de los países restantes sonrieron asintiendo con la cabeza ante la mueca de sorpresa.

–¡Sera sencillo!–

–Pero recuerda, nada de traerlo a la fuerza… o sino- Le miro de forma dulce Iván dándole a entender que si quebrantaba las reglas terminaría un poco peor que en la primera guerra mundial.

–¿O si no que?...– Se cruzo de brazos levantándose de puntillas para quedar a la misma estatura que el ruso –No te tengo miedo si es lo que piensas–

–Ya~ vamos ustedes dos– Interfirió Antonio, separándolos un poco –Entonces yo me iré con el amigo de Peter pan. Hace tiempo que tenemos cuentas pendientes con ese tipo– Sonrío como siempre pero esta vez como si un aire de melancolía le rondara. –¿Y bien, nos vamos?–

–Claro, no tenemos toda la noche mon ami–

El calor de aquel lugar de apoco fue desapareciendo cambiandose por el frio helado de la noche, el trió caminaba hacia el mismo lugar pero separándose con risas y bromas al llegar a la esquina, cada quien por el lado opuesto al que debería dirigirse como de costumbre.

Era una idea idiota, los tres lo sabían, pero aún así no podían evitar llevarla acabo, sin darse cuenta que nunca decidieron que premio se llevaba el ganador.


	2. Si estoy contigo, es correcto

Dos capítulos en un día *-* ~ -De aquí seguro se demorara en seguir(?)-

**Desde aquí lo escribo en primera persona desde la perspectiva de cada uno, y el primero es Gilbert :3**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

–Los pollitos dicen pyo pyo pyo~ – Cantaba mientras me dirigía a la casa de Tonio, haciendo la noche más bella con mi hermosa voz por supuesto, lo que las calles necesitan en una noche tan fría –¡Mierda! ¡Tengo frió!–

–¡Cierra la boca algunos intentan dormir!–

–¡Cierra la boca tú! Deberías sentirte honrado de escuchar al Gran Prusia– Alce la voz contestándole a un desconocido, pero era alguien que buscaba problemas.

–Prusia dejo de existir hace mucho, desquiciado! –

–C-cállate, tú que sabes–

Al no oír respuesta alguna me doy por ganador, bien saben que con mi awesome persona no han de meterse.

Seguí caminando por el sendero hasta el palacio del tomate, y los primeros cultivos me dierón la señal de que estaría cerca de mi destino, aún no entiendo la obsesión de esos dos por el tomate habiendo cosas mucho mejor para comer como las papas y salchichas, eso si es comida.

Al llegar a la casa del español abrí las rejas con mucho cuidado de no hacerlas resonar demasiado, no estoy seguro si Antonio tendrá algún perro, pero por precaución debería poner un aviso de "Cuidado con Lovino", reí ante mi ultimo pensamiento antes de percatarme que había pisado algo muy duro, baje mi mirada intentado descifrar entre tanta oscuridad de que trataba y al no tener respuesta alguna no queda de otra que tomarlo, quizás solo será una estúpida piedra.

–Esto es… una de las tortugas de Tonio, linda tortuguita~ –Acaricie su cuello con todo mi amor, para que la maldita tortuga me mordiera – ¡Tortuga del demonio! –La lance lejos para seguir caminando pero ha medida que avanzaba comenzaba a sentir algo raro en mi cuerpo, más bien mis ropas–

–¡¿Pero que? – Estaba repleto de tortugas que seguro quieren vengar a su compañera –Si no le hice nada, vayan a buscarla en vez de fastidiarme malditas– Intente quitármelas una por una sin conseguir nada y al final solo opte por seguir caminando, después de todo la reina tomate debe saber como quitar de encima estas cosas.

Al llegar a la casa toque la puerta como pude aún tratando de sacarme a esos animalejos de encima, y como no abrió no quedo de otra que tocar más fuerte.

–¿Qué quieres? España no esta– Escuche al fin una voz desde el balcón y por su extraño acento supe de inmediato que se trataba del italiano.

–Guten abend~ Lovino– Salude encantadoramente como siempre suelo hacerlo.

–Repito por si no escuchaste, EL BASTARDO NO ESTA EN CASA–

–No, no estoy buscándolo más bien siéntete honrado que vine a verte a tí–

–¿Andas de broma, drogado, o ebrio?–

–Quizás solo un poco de lo último– reí despreocupado aunque las tortugas me estuvieran mordiendo –¿Y no saldrás a recibirme?–

–¿Estas de coña? No confió en ti, y vete de una vez que tengo sueño–

–Para ser tan enano tienes una boca muy grande ¿te han dicho?–

–Y tú muy grande para ser una micronación ¿sabias?–

Bien, el enano tiene ganas de pelear.

–¡Claro, ven a decirme eso a la cara cobarde!–

Extrañamente después de decir aquello un tomate fue a parar a mi cara. –¡Déjame dormir bastardo!–

–¡Como te atreves a hacerle eso ore-sama, malcriado!– Di un grito tan fuerte que hasta las tortugas se espantaron aunque para mi mala suerte ya se había entrado.

Hay que mantener la calma, no es como si quisiera invocar al ruso tratándolo como se merece. ¿Si fuera Antonio que haría esta situación? Aparte de rogarle en la puerta que me dejara entrar… ¡Ya se¡ recuerdo que dijo que siempre hay una ventana abierta para este tipo de ocasiones, o para evitarme la búsqueda podría escalar hasta el balcón, cosa que no se ve complicada.

–Se las vera conmigo cuando este arriba– maldije por lo bajo escalando como podía, hasta que por fin logre subir.

Abrí la ventana con el máximo de precaución.

–¡Un ladrón! Chigiiiii–

Escuche un grito, y millones de cosas cayeron sobre mi asombrosa persona.

–Lovino, cálmate, soy Prusia–

–¡Maldita sea Prusia!–

Y curiosamente comenzarón a caer más cosas sobre mí.

–¿Oye deja de hacer eso quiere?–

–¿Qué se supone que quieres?– Me miro fingiendo valor.

–Solo venia a invitarte a tomar unas copas, ¿bien? No es para que me recibieras así–

–¡Ja¡ ¿tu invitándome unas copas?, di la verdad–

–Esa es la verdad– Admito que estuve tentado a tomarlo y llevármelo a la fuerza, pero ya veía la sombra del ruso asomándose por la puerta.

–Idiota~– Me tiro un tomate, y por alguna clase de instinto o algo fue a encerrarse en una habitación.

Antonio ahora entiendo por lo que pasas.

–Abre la puerta enano–

–¡Muérete¡–

* * *

–¿España, donde estas cuando te necesito?– Pensó Lovino escondido en la habitación. –Aparece de una vez…– Rogo, posando su vista en el teléfono, si tenia suerte el idiota andaría con su celular.

–Contesta, contesta…– murmuró escuchando el sonido de marcado.

–¿Buenas?– escucho la voz relajada del español tras el teléfono, cosa que lo tranquilizo mucho.

–¡¿Qué tienen de buenas?–

–Oh, Lovi ¿pasa algo?–

–Claro que pasa alg… ¿Dónde estas?–

–….Pues en el bar–

–¿Con quién?– quiso verificar lo que temía el italiano.

–Con Gilbo y Francis, ¿por qué?~ Ohhhh Lovi te preocupas por mí, que dulce de tu parte–

Ok, estaba teniendo alucinaciones viendo al un prusiano en su casa, o estos se tramaban algo y Antonio le mentía.

–No lo hago imbécil– Corto la llamada.

* * *

–¿Italiano?...– Trataba de guardar la calma el pruso afuera. –¿Sigues hay?–

–¿Adonde me iría?– Contesto por fin este. –¿Qué me decías de ir a beber algo?

–Sabia que no podías rechazar una oferta tan awesome, lo que escuchas–

–¿Y por qué? Seamos honestos, yo no te agrado ni tu a mí– Abrió un poco la puerta dejando ver una parte de su rostro.

Gilbert weillschmidt ahora es cuando debes mostrar el encanto Prusiano.

–Por que me caes muy bien, de verdad– sonreí de la manera más dulce que pude, empujando la puerta con sutileza – ¿Qué me dices? –

–E-esta bien, vamos–

Ore-sama gana~ Se ha dicho.

–Pero antes, ¿Dónde esta Antonio? – Pregunto

–No lo se, no lo he visto en todo el día– No me quedo de otra que mentir.

–Bien, solo déjame cambiarme y vamos–_ Lo que sea que se tramen estos idiotas lo sabré_, pensó Lovino.

* * *

Dejen reviews~ 3


End file.
